Repetition
by Uzumaki Guy
Summary: Meet Uzumaki Tayio, the firstborn son of our beloved Naruto. With him learn of the adventures of the new generation of Shinobi in the village. My first fanfic. Reviews PLEASE.


Repetition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all recognisable characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

Chapter 1: Enter Taiyo

Taiyo woke up, he groaned and kicked off his sheets and started his average morning routine. He stumbled over tiredly to his wardrobe with a yawn and started pulling out his everyday clothes and putting them on in front of the mirror, Taiyo had an athletic build and was tanned. He started clothing himself with his black track pants, followed by his fish net under armour that had sleeves that stopped at his elbows. He loosely tied his black headband around his neck so that the forehead protector stood up on the top of his chest. He put his zip-up hoodie on, and zipped it up about two thirds of the way revealing much of his fishnet under armour. His hoodie was a dark blue that matched that of his eyes and his father's eyes, with an exception of two white stripes on each side of the garment that started at the collar and ran down his sleeves, and a red whirlpool insignia on the back of the hoodie. He finished off the routine by tying up the back of his hair with a ponytail with a black band. The top part of his hair was unruly, long and blonde, it looked a lot like his father's hair but Taiyo's was a lot longer causing the spikes to arc down instead of pointing to the sky like his father's, Taiyo's hair was long enough to reach down to his eyebrows. The ponytail was the same texture as the rest of his hair, the ponytail hung down his back and stopped at the top of the whirlpool insignia.

After checking himself in the mirror and being half satisfied with how he looked, the sixteen year old opened the door out of his room and walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see the back of a pink haired woman over the kitchen stove with a white apron over her red attire with the white circular Haruno crest on the back. "Good morning, okaasan." Taiyo said with obvious fatigue in his voice.

"Uzumaki Taiyo you were sleeping in so late I was about to send up Akihiro to wake you up. You could've been late for your mission briefing again." Shot back Taiyo's mother turning around with a glare.

Taiyo jumped at this and wanting to avoid a tantrum from his mother said. "Sorry, okaasan. W-won't happen again." He truly did care about his mission briefing but a few extra minutes of sleep would always seem so tempting. His mother did not like that fact.

"It better not." Shot back his mother once more, and then went back to her business with the stove and mumbled. "Just like your father." Taiyo loved his mother due to her being very kind and a great mother but she definitely had a short temper that was often unleashed upon Taiyo and his father and it was scary. Taiyo thought his mother to be beautiful as most sons would about their mother. Although she currently had a six month pregnant tummy she had a slim build due to being one of the village's strongest kunoichi. Her face had a very pretty look about it, but one thing that stood out were her emerald eyes. She also had very nice straight pink hair that went down to her shoulders. It was no wonder to Taiyo that his father fell for her. Although Taiyo's mother took on the name Uzumaki after marrying Taiyo's father and being happily wed, still called her by her maiden name Haruno due to her reputation as a medic-nin before marrying Taiyo's father.

Relieved that his mother didn't give him heck Taiyo strolled over to the dining table. "Morning guys" he said noticing his two younger brothers seated eating their breakfasts at the table.

"Good morning neechan." They both said simultaneously. Taiyo sat down with his younger brothers and started eating his already prepared toast and butter.

The three brothers quickly ate their breakfast and left the dining table and started putting on the last of their apparel. Taiyo himself put on his black sandals, tied his kunai pouch to his right leg and tied a sheath with katana on his back. Taiyo was very good in the arts of kenjutsu as he was often praised by his parents to be the best swordsman in Konoha. It was somewhat true considering the katana went well with his wind affinity making a very fast and deadly kenjutsu. Also there weren't many swordsmen in Konoha in the first place making Taiyo one of the few, so it was very possible he was the best. But Taiyo was not limited to his kenjustu, he was also very skilled in wind release techniques. Instead of taking interest in his father's giant amounts of shadow clones and rasengan he pursued his wind affinity. Even though if he focused really hard he could sometimes even make a rasengan without a clone Taiyo preferred using wind release techniques and small amounts of shadow clones mostly because he didn't have the same amount of chakra his father had that made his shadow clone jutsu and rasengan techniques so deadly. Taiyo thought that wind release jutsu, kenjutsu, and small amounts of shadow clones was much more accustomed to his chakra amount compared to his father's giant tailed-beast reserve, his father being the Rokudaime Hokage and nine-tails jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto and all. And it did not bother Taiyo since he became a very strong user of wind release techniques known across the village for annoyingly kicking up tornadoes where he shouldn't. All mischievousness aside Taiyo is known especially for throwing his opponent into his own shuriken filled tornado in the final stages of the chuunin exams, giving him the rank of chuunin at a young age of thirteen and making him a force to reckon with.

Once Taiyo and his brothers were ready and said their goodbyes to their mother they left the house through the front door and went onto the dirt roads of Konoha. The roads were packed with mostly genin and children, the village had a huge amount of genin and children, in fact, the entire continent had an enormous amount of genin and children due to the baby boom following the conclusion of the fourth shinobi world war. Taiyo's family consisted of him, his twin-sister Aisuru, his younger brother Jiraiya and the youngest of the family his brother Akihiro, and his parents were expecting another addition in three months. Most families were of a very large size.

"See ya, losers!" Said Jiraiya tauntingly, and with that he leapt onto the nearest rooftop.

"See ya, cotton candy!" Taiyo shot back with a mischievous grin, Jiraiya shot his head around and glared at his older brother for the comment and then jumped to the next rooftop and began his trek of jumping across rooftops to his destination.

"Where do you think Cotton candy-neechan is going neechan?" Asked Akihiro curiously. Akihiro was a spitting image of his father as was Taiyo. Akihiro's hair was just as unruly, spiky, and long as his father's but was much darker giving off a dirty blonde. Also instead of having his father's deep sea blue eyes he had his mother's emerald green eyes. Akihiro was short and cute being only seven years old. Taiyo was very caring of his younger brother Akihiro mostly because he was easy to get along with and just adorable.

"Probably going to train with his team." Replied Taiyo to his younger brother's question. It was a likely situation since his younger brother Jiraiya was just made a genin and had a lot to learn.

Akihiro laughed and then said with a grin. "Cotton candy." And then laughed once more. "Cotton candy" was what Taiyo and his siblings called their brother Jiraiya. Even though their brother was named after one of their father's late senseis. "Jiraiya the great toad sage of mount Myoboku". His siblings still called him by the nickname "cotton candy". The name was derived from Jiraiya's pink hair, Jiraiya hated his pink hair that resembled the colour of pink cotton candy, it did not look good with the figure of a tough guy he was trying be. Jiraiya always tried to look tough by wearing his black tank-top and specialising in taijutsu but it was all ruined by the pink hair his mother cursed him with. Jiraiya even had his mother's innocent green eyes to add in. Although he did wear his forehead protector in a that would cover the entire top of his hair hiding his "weakness", there was still pink hair on the sides of his head. And a popular prank was to rip off the headband revealing his achilles heel, that short and spiky pink hair of his. Whenever this prank was played it was often comical with things such as Jiraiya swearing a thousand years of vengeance and such nonsense. The short and spiky pink hair actually looked cute on the young teen but Jiraiya would not accept it to his mother's dismay. It was the fact that he tried to hide his hair and acted all tough that his siblings called him by the childish nickname. Even before he became a genin and got a forehead protector he wore a bandana to hide most of his hair. Taiyo remembers the day the name "cotton candy" was made.

* * *

_The entire Uzumaki family was having supper together, a rarity now, but much more common when Taiyo was younger. His twin-sister Aisuru and his younger brother Jiraiya were sitting across from each other and were in another argument. Aisuru claimed that her genjutsu would easily defeat Jiraiya. But Jiraiya fought back claiming that with his speed and taijutsu that she would not have the time to even make the seals with her hands. Quickly into the argument it became unintelligible with shouts and screams._

_But one phrase was heard clearly by everyone at the table. "Shut up, Cotton candy!" Aisuru shouted standing up with her fists on the table, her red hair complimenting her anger. At this statement Taiyo broke out laughing saying in between his laughter that he agreed that Jiraiya`s hair looked like cotton candy. Akihiro joined in on the laughter not understanding the remark but laughed out of mob mentality. Sakura, the mother of the family and the other pink hair got up from her end of the table and put her hands on Jiraiya`s shoulders._

_ Wanting to defend her look a like son she said, "Jiraiya, don't listen to them. I think your hair is very manly and handsome." She stated her opinion glaring at the twins Aisuru and Taiyo. Then she added in one last thing "Right, Naruto?" The entire family looked at the other side of the table to see their father the Rokudaime Hokage bent over laughing like he heard the funniest joke ever. In a gasp for air he realised everyone was staring at him. The blonde calmed himself somewhat and looked up at his wife. "S-sorry, h-hun. W-what did you say?" Chuckling as he tried to speak the words._

_ Gritting through her teeth in anger Sakura answered her hopeless husband " I said that Jiraiya's hair is manly and handsome. Right?"_

_ Noticing his wife was at the edge he struggled to hold his laughter back as he tried to answered "O-of course, Jiraiya's hair is v-very h-handsome and especially m-m-m… bwah!" The blonde jerked his head back in a screech of laughter. Before he could even catch his breath his raging bull of a wife clocked him right under the chin sending him into the drywall behind him in a blurr._

_ "Look what you did to the wall, Naruto!"_

_ "But Sakura-chan you hit me into it."_

_ "You idiot!"_

_ The children of the family started laughing at their parents, even Jiraiya was laughing despite his newborn nickname. The kids watched as their parents argument became unintelligible going in between their mother yelling at their father towering over him while he was in a fetal position defending himself with whimpers._

* * *

Taiyo remembered those days as the good ones. When the family was much younger and especially the fact that they were before his sister Aisuru joined ANBU. Now he barely saw his twin-sister, even though she was of higher rank he was very defensive of her. Although they fought a lot about who was stronger even though she being a member of ANBU and he being a chuunin proved who was stronger, they obviously had great affection for each other and had each others backs. The few times they were paired together on missions in the past showed how Taiyo's use of ninjutsu and Aisuru's use of genjutsu combined was a very deadly force. He truly missed his red-headed, short-tempered twin-sister and the times they had before she became jounin and ANBU within a matter of months.

Focusing back on the present Taiyo looked back at his younger brother and spoke. "Well. Later, Aki." With that said Taiyo was about to do the ram hand seal for the body flicker technique but was stopped by Akihiro holding Taiyo's arms back. "What?" Asked Taiyo.

"Can you walk me to the academy please, neechan?" Asked Akihiro out of love for his older brother that he admired.

Knowing that Akihiro was only asking out of affection Taiyo answered with a smile "Sorry, Aki. Mom will kill me if I'm late again. You have more friends than I do, walk with them." Taiyo finished the ram hand seal and in a poof of smoke he was gone.

* * *

Taiyo exited the body flicker technique on a bridge over a stream in the village. Despite the warnings from his mother he was not late, he was the second to the spot designated for his team to meet before mission briefing.

The first one to arrive was leaning forward on the railing of the bridge. She had long black raven hair that draped down her back to her waist in a ponytail, she had strands of hair that went over her forehead protector but didn't nearly obscure the view of the metal plate. She had hair that went down the side of her face that stopped at her shoulders. Taiyo always found her hair very attractive and was often caught playing with it and would be justly punished for the action. Her face sported eyes that were so dark the her pupils would be lost in them. She had a very slender build to her body, and had pale skin that was common in her Uchiha lineage. She wore dark blue track pants that went down three quarters of her legs showing bare skin, at her feet were black sandals. As a top she wore what was known as standard Uchiha apparel, one of those zip-ups with the giant collars that covered one's neck, and that had sleeves that only covered a quarter of one's arm. Hers was a dark grey and of course had the red and white fan that was the Uchiha crest on the back. Taiyo recognised this girl very easily as his pretty teammate Uchiha Hitomi.

"Hey, Hitomi-chan." Taiyo greeted with a small smile and a bit of glee in his voice.

The Uchiha turned around to face him and greeted her blonde teammate with a hint of surprise in her voice. "Well look who decided to show up early today."

Taiyo smiled at her remark and furthered the conversation. "Kichiro and sensei aren't here yet?"

Still smiling Hitomi answered. "Nope."

From there Hitomi and Taiyo took off into a casual conversation about what had happened since they had last seen each other, and techniques they were working on. Taiyo truly enjoyed Hitomi's company, she was very kind and seemingly had no temper. Taiyo was happy that Hitomi was generally gleeful compared to her boring older brother, Minori, and her emotionless father the head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke. The many times the Uzumaki visited the Uchiha compound were often very boring, but Taiyo was very happy to sneak off with Hitomi and do whatever. Although Taiyo thought Hitomi was very pretty he had no plans of advancing their relationship, and neither did Hitomi, or at least Taiyo thought so. Taiyo added the "chan" suffix when addressing her only because they were such good friends. Taiyo saw many times boys trying to flirt with her but Taiyo was never jealous whenever Hitomi blushed at a boy's compliments.

Taiyo thought Hitomi was great in fire release techniques, so good he thought she could rival her older brother Minori the "prodigy." And her fire affinity went great with Taiyo's wind affinity.

Taiyo knew that Hitomi led a very different life compared to his. Taiyo had three other siblings and was soon expecting a fourth. Hitomi currently had eighteen other siblings and was expecting two more. Hitomi's father got all his children from the Clan Restoration Act. Uchiha Sasuke currently had four wives and nineteen children and is still trying to have more children. Taiyo knew that Sasuke was the last member of the Uchiha clan before he married Hitomi's mother. Taiyo also knew that Sasuke married a second wife after the birth of Hitomi's younger brother, Takeo. Sasuke never had another child with Hitomi's mother after Takeo for some reason that Taiyo's father would not say. Taiyo never knew how Hitomi kept her cheery attitude up since she led a hard life with so many siblings, Taiyo visited the Uchiha compound very often and he knew that the nineteen siblings did _not_ get along. A lot of Hitomi's siblings reflected their father perfectly, cold, distant and cocky, Hitomi's older brother Minori was a perfect example, and the Uzumaki children almost always got into heated arguments with the many cocky Uchiha children whenever they met, fights would often breakout. Some of the Uchiha children were a bit more content compared to their father like Hitomi and her younger brother Takeo, Taiyo saw clearly that Hitomi and Takeo got their good humour from their mother.

Taiyo remembers clearly when he asked his father when Taiyo had just became a genin, why Hitomi almost never trained with the newly formed team and instead trained almost solely at the Uchiha compound. His father answered that a small purpose was that it was a good way to hone her fire affinity and better her skills in the art of the Uchiha sharingan. But the main reason was because the Uchiha children were _supposed to _get along and marry each other to keep the bloodline as pure as possible. The bloodline purity discussion came from the fact that if Uchiha marry people from other clans the bloodline of Uchiha children may become thin and they will no longer be able to awaken their sharingan. The bloodline was already halved with Hitomi and her siblings since Sasuke had to marry women from other clans being the last Uchiha. At the time Taiyo thought this was ridiculous but he had just became a genin. Nowadays Taiyo still disagrees with the idea of Hitomi marrying one of her brothers but he no longer bothers anybody about it.

"What type of mission do you think your dad is going to give us this time?" Hitomi asked the Hokage's son curiously.

"Well as much as I try to convince him to give us missions worth our while, he'll probably give us something like finding messenger birds that ran off." Replied Taiyo with a smirk.

Hitomi laughed and said. "You clutz, birds don't run away they fly away."

Taiyo was embarrassed at this remark while Hitomi continued to laugh.

"Are we all laughing at Taiyo again." Said a sinister voice that Taiyo could not see where it was coming from but Taiyo thought sounded familiar. The earlier comment was soon followed by the bark of a dog Taiyo turned to face the direction of where he believed the voice came from to see his teammate Hyuga Kichiro and the bark from his ninken Hiroki.

"Birds can run as well as fly right Kichiro? I mean they have feet too." Asked Taiyo worriedly. Hitomi laughed at her teammate's frank question.

"What type of question is that, idiot?" Answered Kichiro confused and annoyed.

"Just answer it you fool!"

"You know what? I don't feel like answering."

"Kami, that is so like you!"

Hitomi laughed at her two teammates as they stared each other down with rage.

Although Taiyo and Kichiro fought like this on a daily basis Taiyo considered Kichiro to be his best friend, next to Hitomi of course. Hyuga Kichiro wore a light grey top that resembled the kimono style but was tucked in instead of hanging loosely like a kimono. He wore baggy black pants and black sandals. He had a tanned athletic build. His hair was a dark brown, it was very short and spiky, his black head band did not do much to change it since the hairs were so short. He had the white eyes of a Hyuga and had red face paint in the form of canine teeth on both cheeks.

Kichiro was the son of the head of the Inuzuka clan, Inuzuka Kiba, and son of the head of the Hyuga clan, Hyuga Hinata. From what Taiyo knew after large arguments between the two great clans that the two heads did not enjoy, and an intervention from Taiyo's father the Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, it was resolved that the couple's first born child would take on the name Hyuga and be the clan's heir. The second born child would take on the name Inuzuka and be the clan's heir. All other children would take on the Inuzuka name. Kichiro was the first born child of the couple and he was therefore the heir to the Inuzuka clan. And Kichiro's younger sister, Etsuko was the second born child of the couple and is the heir to the Inuzuka clan.

Kichiro's ninken Hiroki was three feet tall and sported a white fur and had pointed ears, Hiroki somewhat resembled a wolf. Kichiro and Hiroki had a ninken and master bond commonly seen in the Inuzuka clan.

Taiyo came to learn Kichiro's fighting style very well due to the two fighting very often. Kichiro was a skilled taijutsu combatant, he used the Hyuuga gentle fist taijutsu fighting style. And he used the Inuzuka collaboration jutsu with his ninken. Taiyo considered Kichiro to be a very formidable foe and a valuable asset.

As the heated argument between Kichiro and Taiyo continued Kichiro yelled "Put em' up, medic!"

"For the last time I'm not a medic!" Taiyo shot back. Actually Taiyo was a medic. Due to laws wished by the Godaime Hokage Tsunade and then put in place by Taiyo's father the Rokudaime Hokage it is clearly stated that each team of Konoha shinobi must consist of least one medic-nin. Taiyo's team had no medic. So the optimistic Taiyo said why not, he took a few lessons from his mother "Haruno Sakura the greatest medic-nin of all time." And after that he was the official medic of his team, he was not very skilled but knew how to heal small wounds and knew what to do to avoid further injuries. But he made it clear to his sensei that he would not be put at the back like how common shinobi strategies would suggest to do with a team's only medic.

Usually Taiyo would not take offense from Kichiro's comment but in a heated argument like this one everything sounded like a cruel insult.

"Let's go blondie." And with that said Kichiro got into gentle fist stance and Hiroki got into a ready position. Noticing this Taiyo placed his hand on the hilt of the katana to pull it from its sheath. Hitomi got ready to put a fireball between her two teammates to keep them apart by putting all the hand seals of a fire release technique in except for the last one .

The three teammates stood in a Mexican standoff, each ready to attack at the drop of a pin. Just as the tension seemed about to break two balls of smoke appeared, one behind Taiyo and the other behind Kichiro. The two boys were restrained by whatever was in the smoke balls behind them. Believing it to be some attack Hitomi put in the last seal and screamed. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

As a giant fireball flew towards Taiyo, Kichiro, Hiroki and the two balls of smoke that were dispersing, three male voices and soon followed by a bark yelled out "Oh crap!"

Once engulfed in the fireball there was a series of screams, grunts and barks. Until finally the fireball dispersed. Where the fireball once stood there was now smoldering wood of the bridge, two burnt up ninja stricken across the bridge and a just as burnt ninken lying down. The two ninja quickly got up and began throwing screams and shouts at Hitomi for her actions.

"Hitomi I was held back how could I attack!" Screamed Kichiro.

"Same here, why would you throw a fireball of all things at two restrained teammates." Shouted Taiyo.

As the screams and shouts continued Taiyo noticed that Hitomi was being very quiet. Taiyo realised that Hitomi was _very_ embarrassed. Trying to comfort his cleary humiliated teammate Taiyo put a hand on Hitomi's shoulder and said in a calmed voice. "Hitomi-chan you must have not known we were restrained. It's okay Hitomi-chan it was stupid of Kichiro and I to not realise you didn't know. We're both sorry."

Hitomi looked up at Taiyo and managed a small smile and weakly said, "Thanks, Taiyo."

Kichiro seeing the sentimental moment between the two loudly stated. "You two are disgusting, and for your information I am not sorry!"

Hitomi put her head back down while Taiyo glared at Kirochi.

"And I'm not sorry either!" Said a male voice.

The three teens turned to see a man patting out a flame on his shoulder. He wore the standard Konoha male jounin uniform. He had long brown hair that defied gravity and spiked up despite its length. But one thing stood out even more than his impressive hair, an oddly placed scarf around his neck.

"Konohamaru-sensei you must have been caught in my fireball. I'm so sorry!" Said Hitomi embarrassingly to her clearly enraged sensei.

"Hitomi apologies are not enough. You could have killed all three of us and Hiroki. Would saying sorry bring us back to life? You have to read the situation better or else bad things will happen and it will be you to blame." Said Konohamaru sternly.

Taiyo felt bad for Hitomi while Kirochi smirked and laughed, "Ha!"

Konohamaru heard this and glared at the Taiyo and Kichiro. "As for you two geniuses, when I came you two seemed just about ready to put a new crater in the village. Nevermind tornado boy over there. Would you two really fight despite both being konoha shinobi and being in the village putting shinobi and citizens alike in danger. That's why I summoned the two clones to restrain you two. Such immaturity, and I thought I was leading three capable chuunin, what a shame."

The three chuunin were humiliated by their sensei's comments.

"But Hitomi. Did you see the look on the two idiots' faces when the fireball came towards them." With this said the jounin erupted with laughter. Hitomi could not help but join in on the laughter. Taiyo and Kichiro both shrugged and looked away from their laughing teammate and sensei arms crossed.

Taiyo really liked his sensei, and so did the rest of the team. Sarutobi Konohamaru was a light-hearted jokester that really admired Taiyo's father. He could be whiny and moody sometimes when things did not go as he planned but he was usually very kind and content.

Taiyo thought that his sensei's fighting style greatly reflected his father's fighting style due to admiring the Rokudaime Hokage for most of his life. Konohamaru used a large amount of shadow clones along with large use of the rasengan, but he was also very proficient in fire release techniques, coincidentally tying in well with Taiyo's wind affinity.

After calming down Konohamaru began directing his team. "Alright guys, let's head over to the Hokage tower for mission briefing." The team began walking the direction towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

The team arrived at the door into the Hokage's office. Next to it stood a middle aged chuunin guarding the door, he recognised the team and let them enter and greeted the team. Once inside the office there was shelves filled with scrolls along the walls, chairs here and there along the walls. On the wall to the right there were portraits of all previous hokage in order from left to right. At the back of the office there were windows looking over the hokage's village. There was the hokage's desk in front of those windows, surrounding the desk were stacks of paperwork waiting for the hokage's attention. Next to the desk was the hokage's assistant aiding the hokage anyway she could.

Taiyo came to know his father's assistant to some degree. Her name was Yagami Sayu, she was a young, long brown-haired woman that usually wore a mini-skirt and vest whenever Taiyo saw her in the Hokage's office.

To finish the Hokage's office there was Taiyo's father, Uzumaki Naruto the Rokudaime Hokage himself and orange Hokage of Konoha behind the desk doing paperwork. He was a middle-aged man, with a tanned athletic build. He wore the standard jounin uniform but overtop he wore a short-sleeved orange haori, decorated with black flames at the edge, on the back was written in black kanji spelling. "Rokudaime Hokage." His face sported blue eyes identical to those of Taiyo and he had three black whisker-like marks on both cheeks. His hair was long, blonde and spiky, his large black konoha forehead protector helped keep it up, he had very few signs of aging on him.

"Hokage-sama, Sarutobi Konohamaru-san and his team are here to see you." Said Naruto's assistant Sayu, noticing the team enter the office.

"Hey, Naruto-oneechan." Said Konohamaru to his hokage. Taiyo thought it was somewhat awkward that his sensei would call his Hokage by that name but his father did not seem to care.

"What's up, Konohamaru?" Asked the Hokage casually, not even glancing at the team or his son. Taiyo did not like it when his father seemingly did not care to look at his own son, but Taiyo understood that his father was very dense and was not an expert when it came to recognising one's emotions and was somewhat busy in his office.

"You tell me, oneechan. We came here for a mission." Responded Konohamaru.

"Oh yeah." Replied Naruto. Still not looking at those before him he moved some papers and pulled one in front of him. "I got a nice mission for you guys. The intelligence unit has been complaining about messenger birds running off, you are to locate them and bring them back unharmed."

Taiyo and Hitomi glanced at each other.

"Ha, Naruto. Birds don't run they fly." Said Konohamaru with humour in his voice.

Taiyo and Hitomi glanced at each other again.

"Birds can run too, Konohamaru." Muttered Naruto embarrassingly still not looking up from his paperwork.

Taiyo and Hitomi glanced at each other once more.

"Now get to the mission." Finished the Hokage, still not raising his head to look.

"Right, let's go team." With that said Konohamaru and Kichiro started making their way towards the door to leave the office. Hitomi started walking but stopped noticing that Taiyo had not moved an inch. Taiyo just stood there in front of his father's desk.

"Otosan?" Asked Taiyo waiting for the attention of his father.

"Yes, musuko." Naruto still did not look up. At this point Konohamaru and Kichiro both stopped and turned to see Taiyo staring down his father.

"Otosan?" Asked Taiyo once more, more sternly than the last time he asked. He was still waiting for his father's full attention.

"Yes." Naruto responded annoyed finally looking at his son, his son's blue eyes meeting his blue eyes. After a few seconds of emotionless staring Naruto spoke up, "What?"

"Hokage-sama, could you please give team Konohamaru a mission that is more accustomed to a team of three chuunin and a jounin." Said Taiyo sternly.

"Naruto-oneechan, please forgive Taiyo's actions we'll-" Konohamaru started saying but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Konohamaru, of course I'll forgive my son, and let him finish." Naruto said to Konohamaru. Naruto then looked back at Taiyo. "State your reasons for this request Uzumaki-san."

The air was tense, very rarely did Taiyo and Naruto address each other so formally. This only happened when either one had a lot of emotional content built up. Most of their conversations were happy and comical. Taiyo loved his father and he knew that his father loved him even more. But Taiyo was very jealous of his twin-sister Aisuru being a member of ANBU while he was just a chuunin, and he blamed his father for her promotions, and assigning missions was somewhat of a sensitive spot to Taiyo due to the father son relationship he had with the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I believe that chasing birds is not an appropriate mission for a team of our level. I believe that a B to S-rank mission is much more suited." Said Taiyo with near no emotion not ever breaking eye contact with his father.

"I still don't see why a Konoha shinobi should be questioning his hokage's orders like this, Uzumaki-san, explain." Replied Naruto with just as much emotion as his son.

"A shinobi's performance on a high-rank mission can easily promote said shinobi, this has been proven when Uzumaki Aisuru and one other chuunin were promoted to jounin after the completion of an S-rank mission."

"Aburame Fumio, Chosokabe Haruo, Uzumaki Aisuru, and the team's captain at the time Nara Manabu were originally assigned a B-rank mission but the mission turned into an S-rank mission after being attacked by the terrorist group Sonshitsu. After successful completion of the original goal of the mission despite the intervention of Sonshitsu and the death of Chosokabe Haruo. Aburame Fumio, and Uzumaki Aisuru were promoted to jounin rank based on their excellent performance reported by their captain Nara Manabu on the mission report. You know this as well as I do, Uzumaki-san. And a shinobi should not strive for greatness, recognition or promotion, he should only strive to protect those he cares for." Naruto said this with profession in his voice due to having to rehearse those phrases many times with his son.

Taiyo knew that his father had cornered him, and he knew that his father knew. But Taiyo had one thing to say that he dared not speak to his father, until now. He gulped out of fear and began.

"Hokage-sama, my haha told me stories of a young boy she knew that strived for greatness, recognition, promotions and ultimately wanted to become hokage of his village and get respect from its villagers. She also told me that the exact same boy would whine whenever he was given a task he believed was not worth his while. She told me that despite whining being considered one of his many cons the boy later gained promotions, recognition, and greatness. The same boy even became hokage of his village and gained the respect from the villagers he would've happily died for. My haha also told me that she fell in love with the exact same boy." Taiyo said his speech nearly trembling and had a stiffness in his posture. The entire room had a very tense atmosphere, it felt as if the smallest spark could set the room ablaze. It was a very fragile and delicate atmosphere as the father and son stared at each other not giving off a hint of emotion as if to see who could hold out the longest.

"I agree with Uzumaki Taiyo's position on this matter, I too would like to take on a mission ranging from B to S class." Hitomi may had spoken up but she did not break the tense atmosphere. Taiyo did not glance at his teammate's courage, he kept his blue eyes fixed on that of his father, waiting to see a reaction. But to no avail, his father did not glance at Hitomi's attempt to stop the tensity either, Naruto still had his vision fixed on his son.

"Y-yeah...me too." Blurted out Kichiro, still standing next to the door with his sensei. Kichiro's stuttered phrase did nothing to ease the mood of the situation. Everyone was stiff and tense. Konohamaru had his mouth open looking at the currently emotionless man he admired so much, Konohamaru was also sweating, scared that his hokage might snap and have a tantrum at his seemingly ignorant son. Everyone stood at the father and son waiting for a gesture of emotion from either.

The Hokage smirked and said. "Fair enough." This broke the tensity, everybody seemingly breathed a sigh of relief, happy that the Hokage broke the dense air in the room.

Naruto started shuffling through papers while speaking. "As you may know the daughter of the daimyo of Kusagakure has been staying in the village the past few weeks, the daimyo of Kusagakure expects a safe and uneventful return of his daughter and wants a shinobi escort, that is where team Konohamaru, you guys, come in. Here's the catch, recently our intelligence unit has reported a large population of pro-Iwagakure separatist growing in Kusagakure that intend to dispose of the current daimyo's dynasty and join Iwagakure once done. Why? As you may know Kusagakure is currently in a state of economic deficit and is in a state of poverty. This is said to be the daimyo's fault, and unfortunately it has been proven the village's current state is his fault. Where Konoha comes in is that the Sandaime Hokage installed the current daimyo's dynasty in Kusagakure shortly after the third shinobi world war. So due to this and our alliance with the village Konoha will do anything it can to keep Kusagakure from joining the land of stone. The rebels want to join the land of stone because Iwagakure were on the opposite end of the third shinobi world war and joining a great nation is believed to be a good solution to their economy problem, since they believe they are in a state of no return. Also the separatist don't like me either because my father, Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage, was one of the main reasons Konoha and its allies won the war. But so far the suspected pro-Iwa separatist have taken no violent actions to achieve their goals, so neither has Konoha taken action. But that is just the backdrop, all this really means is that this mission is given a B-rank classification and that you might be attacked by separatist bandits, maybe." The hokage said the last phrase with uncertainty as he believed an attack would not happen, but only wanted to make the eager shinobi willing to take the mission. He felt like he succeeded at this as he looked at the faces of happy and excited shinobi in front of him before finishing his briefing. " Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuga Kichiro, Uchiha Hitomi, Uzumaki Taiyo, team Konohamaru, you are expected to leave Konoha for a week and a half to take part in a B-rank escort mission to Kusagakure. You are expected to leave the village via the main gates with your escort within two hours."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Said the eager team Konohamaru simultaneously.

* * *

The team met at the main gates at due time, everyone was eager, even the team's captain would be lying if he said he was not excited. The team were about to leave with the daimyo's daughter at hand but Taiyo had some final words to say.

"Hey, Hitomi-chan."

"Yes, Taiyo."

"Listen, thanks for helping me out back there with my chichi. I know I didn't show it but I'm really grateful for what you did. You too, Kichiro. To be honest I was scared at the time. " Taiyo somewhat stumbled on the words for a reason he could not explain.

"No problem, man." Said Kichiro.

Hitomi smiled seemingly happy with Taiyo's honesty and spoke. "You're very welcome Taiyo."

With that said and nods from the eager and excited team Konohamaru, they were off to Kusagakure for their first B-rank mission in a very long time.

End and possible continuation...

* * *

Glossary

Taiyo: Japanese word for sun.

Okaasan: Word used to address your mother in Japanese.

Chichi: Japanese way of refrring to one's father.

Medic-nin: Short for medical ninja.

Neechan: Word used to address your older brother casually.

Kenjustusu: The art of swordsmanship.

Rokudaime: Japanese for "sixth."

Aisuru: Japanese for "loving."

Akihiro: Japanese name, possibly meaning "large glory."

Body flicker Technique: Technique that makes one travel at high-speeds.

Chan: A Japanese suffix that demonstrates affection.

Hitomi: Japanese name meaning "pupil (of the eye)." This name is usually given to girls with especially beautiful eyes.

Kichiro: Variant spelling of Japanese Kichirou, meaning "lucky son."

Minori: Japanese unisex name meaning "truth."

Takeo: Japanese name meaning 1) valiant male," or "violent/warrior male."

Ninken: A ninja dog or hound.

Hiroki: Japanese name meaning "abundant joy/strength."

Kami: Japanese for "god."

San: A Japanese suffix that demonstrates respect.

Etsuko: Japanese name meaning "joyful child."

Godaime: Japanese for "fifth."

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu: "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." A C-rank fire release technique that hurls a large fireball or stays stationary in a flamethrower fashion. The fire seemingly comes out of the users mouth.

Yagami Sayu: Did you know shinigami…

Oneechan: Polite and formal way of addressing your older brother in Japanese.

Otosan: Word used to address your mother in Japanese.

Sama: Japanese suffix meaning "Lord" or "Master."

Haha: Way of referring to one's mother in Japanese.

Fumio: Japanese name meaning "literary/scholarly child."

Manabu: Japanese name meaning "learn."

Haruo: Japanese name meaning "spring man."

Kusagakure: Village Hidden in the Grass.

Iwagakure: Villa Hidden in the Stones.

Konoha: Leaf Village.

Sandaime: Japanese for "third."

Yondaime: Japanese for "fourth."

Daimyo: Japanese saying for "leader," "chief," etc.

Hai: Japanese for "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction so reviews and constructive criticism please. I only watch the anime, I don't read the manga so sorry if my Narutoverse is not parallel to yours. I am not Japanese either so sorry if the Japanese grammar is not up to par, and sorry for any spelling mistakes. Pay attention for an easter egg from another anime/manga winkwink. Please reviews and this is not a one shot, if the reviews are positive enough I might write more.**


End file.
